1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pedal mechanism for pianos, and more particularly, to such a mechanism that is selectively manually or computer actuated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several mechanisms have been used in the past to interface with computer systems that automatically play a piano. However, many times these mechanisms are incompatible with the conventional manner of playing a piano. Also, these mechanisms are cumbersome to install requiring many moving parts. The use of a hydraulic circuit in this invention avoids such incompatibility and it is easier to install.